


A Haiku About Potaoes

by Fangirleatingbook



Category: my life - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Potatoes, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirleatingbook/pseuds/Fangirleatingbook
Summary: Potatoes.





	

Potatoes are great.

 

 

 

 

 

I would eat them all day if

 

 

 

 

 

 

They actually fucking tasted good, like holy shit man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> It's almost twelve and I'm really tired and I should be doing calc homework.  
> (I actually really like potatoes thou)


End file.
